The Illusions of a Role Model
by starstruk97
Summary: Jack had nothing. No family, no money, no friends, no hope. The only thing he had was his dream. His dream to become a magician alike his role model: J. Daniel Atlas. However, a rude encounter with said hero leaves Jack questioning his choice in hero's and striving even harder to achieve his dream and show J. Daniel Atlas exactly who Jack Wilder, truely is.


**Don't know where this came from… or frankly, where it is going, but I just wanted to get it down and out there to see if it has any potential. It is slightly AU – so be warned! Daniel is a bit of a jackass in this story and I pick on poor Jackie too much ****This is my first NYSM fanfic so be nice. I only saw the movie once and that was a while ago, so I'm going of memory here. Jack is probably around 14 in the story and Daniel is about… 24? Hope you enjoy the story!**

**By the way – this in un-beta-ed. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and will never make any profit from this.**

Jack signed as he walked along the pavement, staring at his ratty shoes – worn to the point that you can no longer tell their original colour… or shape for that matter. He stomach growled and he struggled to remember the last time he ate – Yesterday? Maybe? He was currently headed to the soup kitchen, hoping to score a little food to settle the burning in his belly. He tried not to go there too often, not everyone there was very nice and he didn't want any volunteers trying to send him to an orphanage. But sometimes, when he was running low on money, he had no other choice. It was either risk it or starve – and he couldn't go without food for much longer. He winced as he stomach growled again, earning a distasteful stare from a businessman passing by. He hugged his dirty hoodie closer to him, keeping his head down.

"Watch it, trash!" A crude voice barked in his ear as he slammed into a hard body. Looking up, he saw Pete and his two followers, Simon and Theo. They were a couple of the older boys from his state school who liked to pick on the younger kids, including him. "Well, look who it is! Jackie Boy. Weren't at school today, why?"

_Because I was mugged in an alleyway and didn't wake up until midday,_ Jack thought bitterly, becoming aware of the throbbing black eye he had, once again. Instead he merely mumbled, "None of your business, Pete." He tried to side step around them but to no prevail.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pete laughed, a firm hand on Jack's bony shoulder, holding him in place. When Jack didn't reply Pete shook him harshly, demanding an answer.

"Elsewhere." Jack grunted through clenched teeth. A moment of tense silence passed as the two stared at each other. Jack fell to his knees and let out a gasp as a fist was buried into his stomach.

"You know Jackie, you just have this _way_ of getting under my skin. You, just, really piss me off. Think you're all smart and top shit. Well guess what, you're not! You're bloody trash! You barely turn up at school, I've never seen you in other clothes and when was the last time you showered? You're disgusting! I don't even know if you have a family, but if you did, I'm sure that they would disown you. I know I would. You have no future. You're pathetic and everyone knows it." Pete pushed Jack back to the ground when he tried to stand. "Stay down!"

Jack was panting in anger as he kneeled on the sidewalk in front of his bully, feeling inferior. Tears flooded his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He wished he could stand up and fight, but he knew he was too weak. If he tried, Pete and the boys would surely beat him to a pulp. Instead, he stared furiously at Pete's new sneakers, refusing to show just how upset the words were making him.

"Grab his bag." Pete ordered Theo, watching as the brunet roughly tore the old backpack off of Jack and passed it to him. He rummaged through the small amount of contents quickly, looking for something of interest. "Ah." He smiled, finding the jackpot, "just what I was looking for."

Jack looked up, curious, and gasped when he saw what Pete was holding. "No!" He yelped, jumping up from the ground to tackle Pete. However, Simon and Theo were too fast. They grabbed him before he could reach Pete and forced him back onto his knees, forcefully holding him there with his arms pinned behind his back. "No! Please, don't!" Jack begged, tears welling in his eyes once again.

Pete smirked and looked at the rough deck of cards in his hands. He'd seen Jack play with them often. Actually, that was all the kid did, shuffling cards and magic tricks. "These important to you?"

"Yes! Yes, they are! Please, may I have then back?" Jack didn't care if he seemed weak – those cards were all he had.

"You're being so polite all of a sudden. Why the abrupt change?" Pete laughed, clumsily shuffling the cards. "What do you want to be, a bloody magician or something?"

Jack didn't reply, but his cheeks burned red, answering Pete for him. "Ha! Pathetic!" Pete bellowed, leaning down to Jack's height, fanning the cards, "Pick a card, Jackie. Go on."

Suspicion in his eyes, Jack reached forward and grabbed the King of Hearts, after Theo released his arm.

"I sure hope that was your favourite, Jackie." Pete chuckled as he stood.

"Why?" Jack whispered staring up at him.

Pete didn't reply, instead he simply walked over to a nearby grate on the road and dropped the rest of the cards through it. Letting them float down and be pulled under by the rushing water underneath.

"No!" Jack yelled, tears finally flowing. He struggled against his human bonds but a few punches and kicks later he was downed, whimpering on the sidewalk, holding his bruising stomach as tears continued to cascade down his cheeks. Pete threw his backpack at him and with one last kick to the shin, stalked off laughing with his friends in tow.

Jack laid there for a few more minutes, before wiping his face with his sleave and sitting up. Placing his King of Hearts card into his backpack, he miserably swung the near-empty bag onto his shoulders and crawled over to the grate. He whimpered when he saw none of his beloved cards down there, all of them having been swept away by the storm water.

Miserably, and with great difficulty, Jack pulled his sore, starving body into a standing position and willed himself to continue to the kitchen. Tears continued to silently flow as he mourned the loss of his only prised possession. He knew of an old magic shop down in the city who would sell a nice deck of cards, but he didn't have any money. He had been saving for tickets to a magic show, but the muggers last night stole what little money he had.

He was becoming quite talented at pick pocketing – which was how he made most of his money – however, whenever he was caught, things didn't turn out pretty. It surprised him just how many adults would beat a 14-year-old within an inch of his life over a $20 note.

He finally made it to the soup kitchen, and was instantly greeted with the warmth from the stoves. He walked over to the lovely lady at the counter. She was old, 60-ish, with white hair and glasses. However she smiled bright and lovingly. "Good afternoon young sir. How are you this fine day?" She asked.

Jack smiled at her kindness and bubbly attitude, "Hasn't been the best day to be honest." His voice wavered because of his previously shed tears, and he knew she noticed his poor and battered presentation and the tears on his cheeks.

"Well, hopefully some pumpkin soup with help cheer you up. How does that sound young man?" She grabbed a bowl and heaped it with the delicious looking soup.

"Thank you, ma'am." Jack said politely, taking the bowl.

"You can call me Edna, darlin'. I can offer you a shower too, if you'd like."

"Really?" Jack looked up, wide eyed. This woman was being so nice to him.

"Of course. How about, when you finish that, come get me and I'll let you in upstairs. Keep it on the down low though, I can't give everyone one. Just the special little ones." She winked friendly at him.

"Thank you very much Edna." He took off to eat his hot soup at a relatively empty table. He was the youngest their by far, not having another teenager in sight. But he didn't really mind, as long as he was able to eat.

The food was fantastic and Edna even snuck him seconds. Afterwards, he was full and smiling. He made his was over to Edna and followed he up the kitchen stairs.

"Here you go, just through there." Edna opened the bathroom door for him.

"Thank you very much. I truly appreciate it."

"No problem."

"My name is Jack, by the way." He felt as if he could trust her.

"Nice to meet you Jack." She smiled and walked back to the kitchen, allowing Jack to shower in peace.

After the shower, Jack felt wonderful. He hadn't had a shower in a while.

Saying a kind goodbye to Edna on the way out, Jack made his way to Central park. Despite having been mugged the night before and bullied today, he was feeling slightly better than usual, as having eaten and bathed made this day better than most others.

He was sitting alone on a wooden part bench when he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Come closer. Closer!" The loud presenting voice was followed by a small cheer from the audience.

Jake's eyes widened comically, he jumped up to stand on the bench. _That voice wasn't… It couldn't be, could it? But it was._

_J. Daniel Atlas._

His hero. His role model. His inspiration. His everything. Right there in Central park. Not even 20 meters away.

Fast as lightning, Jack ran to the crowd trying to push his way through the taller bodies and to the front. He could hear Daniel performing a basic card trick and the crowd was going wild. He finally made it to the front as Daniel quietly asked a pretty girl to his right, "Is this your card?"

"Yes! Oh my god, yes it is!" The girl squealed, heals clacking against the pavers, skirt ridding slightly up as she bounced around.

"Thought so." Daniel winked at the blonde and she gasped biting her bottom lip seductively. "Sorry, but that's all for today folks! I have a show on tonight at the theatre on Main. Want to see _real_ magic? Then you'll just have to come and watch! 7 o'clock everyone! Thank you for watching!"

With his hand on the giggling blonde's hip he started to head off as the crowd dispersed. Jack seeing his chance fading, shoved through the adults around him, ignoring there curses and sprinted up to his hero.

"Mr Atlas! Mr Atlas!" He gasped, pulling on Daniel's suit sleave, forcing him to a stop. Daniel turned around annoyed, eying the tiny teenager puffing in front of him.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Mr Atlas, I-I'm a big fan. Your biggest! I-I love your work! I-it's amazing. I w-want to become a magician one day, just like you!" Jack beamed up at the taller man, ignoring the annoyed expression of the older man and his broad.

"That's… great. Thanks." Daniels turned to leave but was once again tugged at by Jack.

"Can you show me some tricks please? T-teach me how to do them! I-I know a couple… I'm still learning!" Jack pleaded.

"Sorry Kid, I've got to go. I've got more… important, things to do." Daniel rolled his eyes, smirking towards the blonde girl in his arms.

"Yes, Mr Atlas, I understand fully Mr Atlas. B-but… maybe I-I could…" Jack choked and cut himself off, feeling nervous.

"Can you what? Hurry up Kid, I don't have all day!" Daniel let a little bit on anger slip into his voice.

"Can I come to your show tonight, Mr Atlas? Please?" Jack looked up at him with big eyes, hopeful.

"Do you have $70?" Daniel laughed.

"W-well, no sir. I don't have any money, sir." Jack looked down again, ashamed.

"Then, guess you can't. See you, Kid." Daniel turned to leave once again.

"Wait!" Jack stopped him another time, "I'll work for it! I can clean up afterwards! Or help you out! Anything! Please, I've wanted to see your show all my life!" Jack could feel tears burning his eyes.

"What part of 'no', don't you understand, Kid? It's as simple as this. You buy a ticket – you go. You don't buy a ticket – you don't. Now, stop annoying me and run along." Daniel had bent down to Jack's height as he growled at him.

Jack stood there, staring his hero in the eye, until Daniel straightened up, once again. "Sorry, Mr Atlas, sir. I understand." He mumbled quietly, focusing on keeping his tears at bay. Determination flooded through his veins at Daniel's mumbled '_good_'. Jack lifted his head to stare at Daniel, "but I _will_ be here, sir. You can count on it."

"Yeah, If you can find $70 in the next 3 hours. Otherwise I'll warn you now – there will be guards, so please don't try to sneak in." Daniel smirked at the kid.

"I'll have the money and I _will_ buy a ticket." Jack lifted his chin stubbornly.

"Well then, if you do, please also change clothes. I can't just let _anyone_ in to my show. We do have standards. Good bye." And with that Daniel turned around and left, unable to see the tears flow down Jack's cheeks at the harsh words from his role model.

Jack roughly wiped the tears from his eyes, breathing heavily. It was time to toughen up and get that $70.

He would need to bring out his pick pocketing skills once again.

**CHAPTER ONE FINISHED! YAY! I hope you liked it. I don't know where this came from or where it is going, so if you have any suggestions, REVIEW or PM me. I really want to know what you guys thought so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**Since I don't know where this story is going, I am willing to put it UP FOR ADOPTION, So if this has inspired you to write a multi-chaptered story – I am willing to give you my idea and first chapter to start you on your way. If you want to adopt, REVIEW or PM and we can discuss it further. **

**Can I get 10 Reviews for the next chaper?**

**Review.**


End file.
